If We Never Left
by hanna.mottram
Summary: Bella has never thought of Jacob Black as anything other than the bestfriend he was until he kissed her about a month into summer vacation now with advice from her mother and warnings from her father, who instead of splitting up, tried and worked out thier diffrences, she is dating jacob and they seem to be very happy untill the new kid Edward Cullen becomes Bella's bio. partner..
1. Chapter 1

_**If She Never Left**_

_**Bpov**_

I was in the laundry room getting the clothes I had washed a few hours ago when I heard my mom calling me.

"Hey Bella where are you? Bella?"

"What mom?" I asked while I was walking up the stairs to my bedroom to put away my clean clothes

"Oh there you are sweetie um jakes looking for you he wants to see if you're doing anything tonight and he's on the phone."

"Oh give me that then!" I demanded in surprise dropping the clothes on my bed.  
"Sweetie, get that big grin off your face. You do get to see him almost every day jeez."

"Mom shut up and that's so not true." I said while grabbing the phone "Hey Jake I missed you."

"Bells! Hi! Jeez feels like I haven't talked to you in forever. I miss you too, so much baby" He sighed at the sound of my voice.

"Jake wasn't I just over Sam's house with you like yesterday?"I laughed at him loving every moment of his craziness.

"Oh right!" then there was his booming laughter that I loved so much "feels like longer to me..."

"Yeah same here…" I said sadly, "Anyways what's up? You could have just called my cell you know"

"Uh I did but it went to your voice mail so I decided to call the house and your mom picked up but yeah I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out at the rez. Today or tonight either way I'm free and miss you so...did you want to again today-tonight by chance?" he asked hopefully. I giggled at his hesitance.

"Do you even have to ask Jake of course I do and since we only have a week till school starts back up I was wondering if maybe I should ask Charlie and my mom if I could sleep at your house for a day or two. If that's cool with you, I mean." I could almost hear a sigh of relief from him on the other side of the phone, almost inaudible, and I smiled at the thought.

"Bells I would love that go on ask them or do you want me to be there with you when you ask? God I can't wait we'll have a bonfire, take a walk on the beach, hang, ride the bikes and we'll cook together this is gonna be awesome and I can sleep on the floor or on the couch you don't need to worry about that and ..Sorry I'm going on and on while I should be letting you talk or go ask them"

"I can ask them just stay on the line ok and you don't have to sleep on the floor or the couch we can both sleep in your bed like together...if you want to…um but we can talk about that later don't hang up I'm bringing you with me to ask them"

As I walked out of my room and down the hall to where my parents bedroom was I thought about what Jake and me would do I mean we have been dating for a while now and have been friends since we were kids and had made a promise that if anything was weird or uncomfortable we would stop and do something or talk about something else. When I reached the bedroom I saw my dad watching TV while my mom was putting on makeup which she never really needs but always insists on, wearing.

"Hey um mom, dad I got a question…"

"Yeah what's up bells?"My dad said, pausing the game he was just watching.

"Honey is Jake still on the phone?"

"Um yeah mom and I just wanted to ask you guys you know how it's the last week of vacation before me and Jake go back to school? Well we are wondering if I could spend the night at billy's for a few days so me and Jake can hang out before all our time is consumed with studying and whatever else we have going on. Is that okay?"

"Um bells I don't think-"my dad began

"Bella honey I think it's a great idea that you and Jake spend some time alone together before school starts again!" My mom said interrupting him

"But Renee? I don't think Bella should-"

"Charlie would you stop it those two have been joined at the hip either way so what's a few nights and anyways that will give us some alone time"

"Well in that case… bells let me talk to Jake"

"Uh dad…?"

"It's ok Bella I don't think Charlie can or will do anything to me" Jacob said obivisally smiling through the phone at my hesitance to hand the phone over to her father who is the chief of police here in forks Washington and also my best friend/ boyfriend's dad's best friend.

"Ok Jake but you should never underestimate the power of a swan …remember that. Ok I'm handing you over to dad see you later, love you Jake."

"Okay Bella love you too, oh and pack for more than three nights" and at that I had to laugh he had been trying to get me to just stay over for a few nights since we started going out thinking about it ever since we were kids he had always been with me, we were hardly ever separate, I can see why he wanted me to sleep over even if he has more alternative reasons now than before.

"Here dad goes easy on him ok? Nothing's going to happen you know me and Jake we aren't going to do anything other then what we always do" even as I was telling this to Charlie I wished it was the opposite, me and Jacob have been dating for about 3 months and I think this little sleepover we are going to have is going to be the next step for our relationship…I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

NEXT CHAPTER

BPOV

"Bells? Can I uh come in?"

"Sure dad what's up?"

"Well I just wanted to let you know that Jake will be here in 15 minutes to help you pack and everything then bring you over to his house" he said then paused and continued "um bells I just wanted to make sure you know that he can't make you do anything you don't want to do no matter if he pressures you stay true to yourself don't worry about what he'll think, okay?" I sighed I knew this was coming just wish it didn't have to.

"Dad, you know Jacob and you know how much we love each other you really just have to trust him and me together alone, dad Jake…he wouldn't ever hurt or pressure me please trust him and don't worry about me when I'm with him he will no matter what protect me don't you see that?"I said trying to get him to see how much me and Jake really loved each other and that no matter what he would be there for me and I only know this because he told me, the day he first kissed me the same day that we started going out.

"Yeah bells I know I guess what I'm trying to say is, be careful, okay? Please? He may be Jake but he still is a boy." He pressed looking uncomfortable and I realized that if I wanted to get him out of my room I would have to promise.

"I get it chief, I promise ill be careful." I tried to reassure him and I guess for the time being I managed to do just that.

Just like dad had said Jake knocked at the door 15 minutes later half naked with the motorcycle parked near my truck and a huge Jacob grin on, I really loved that smile it was just so comforting and loving when suddenly he scooped me up into a big tight bear hug. And once our lips met I melted right into him when we heard a cough and broke the kiss to turn and see our guest was my mom giving us a disapproving and all knowing look. I could feel my blush getting hotter when Jacob didn't let me fully go as my mother walked away Jake picked me up like you would a bride and ran me up the stairs to my bedroom where he saw my backpack already packed and an empty one beside it with a grin on his face he shut the door and gently dropping me on my bed as he plopped down beside me. I quickly brought his face to mine and began kissing him passionately till I felt his tongue at my lower lip pleading for entrance which I gladly allowed until I was sure this was going to go farther if someone didn't stop it, so I pulled back and heard him whimper.

"Bella…" he whined

"Jakeee… don't worry we have a few days and anyways I thought you were to help me pack?"

"I am but damn bells I missed you, and why do you need my help packing how many days are you staying for?"

"Well I don't know but I have five regular outfits and two other incase one get dirty and I need to change then there back pack number two which is the one I need help packing I have to put a few pairs of pajamas in it and also some shoes you know flip flops and hiking boots just in case oh and a bathing suit, so I need your help picking out a few things." As I said this I gave him my best puppy dog eye look knowing that that would make him cave.

"Okay babe but after we leave you are all mine."

"I am totally okay with that plan" and after I said this, his face lit up with my Jacob smile and I giggled. Then we started packing. When we were done we went down stairs told my parents not to wait up, grabbed my cell phone and left. Hopping on jakes bike and holding on to him was the easy part but getting off and letting go of him was the hard part.

After we got to his place he grabbed both bags and me raced into the door and set me down in the living room. Throwing my bags into a chair he scooped me up into another big bear hug.

"God Bells you smell so good is that…strawberry?" he asked while still holding me and sniffing my hair.

"Um yeah … I think so… you know what I really can't remember" At that he chuckled and moved so he could kiss me.

He then walked us into the kitchen and sat me on the counter and moved so he was holding my head

"Bella I love you so much you know that right?" he said again.

"Yeah Jake and I love you too." I said with a smile playing on my lips.

"I love it when you smile and I like it when _**I**_ make you smile. I have been waiting so long to tell you I loved you sweetheart, I just, I don't know what I would have done if you got mad at me or like never wanted to talk to be again after that kiss..." he said with his forehead on mine forehead staring into my eyes lovingly.

"I like that too. I would never have gotten mad but I was surprised by that, you never have to worry okay? I will _always_ love you. Now since I am staying over for a few days I think the least I can do is make dinner for you and Billy and whoever else you or Billy want to have over! So uh Jake can you stop biting my ear if you want to eat tonight" I said trying not to laugh

"Bells it's not biting its nibbling." he explained "and fine but don't think I'm not doing that again."


End file.
